Major Crimes Cast
Cast * Graham Patrick Martin (Rusty Beck): Sharon Raydor's adoptive son, a former prostitute who witnessed Phillip Stroh burying a body. He has since started an investigative video blog called Identity and has started preparing for law school after finishing his journalism degree. Currently works as an assistant for DDA Andrea Hobbs. The Los Angeles Police Department Command * Robert Gossett (Assistant Chief Russell Taylor): Director of Operations until of Season 5 when he was killed in the line of duty. He was Captain Raydor's immediate supervisor when she assumed command of MCD. The former commanding officer of the Robbery-Homicide Division and later the Office of Operations' Operations Coordinator, Taylor long felt passed over and unappreciated by Chief Pope and the LAPD upper echelon command. * Leonard Roberts (Assistant Chief Leo Mason): Director of Operations during Season 6. After his promotion, he had his own ideas about how to improve the Major Crimes Division. He is currently Lieutenant Provenza's immediate supervisor. Mason was previously the Commander of the Criminal Intelligence Division. * Jon Tenney (Deputy Chief Fritz Howard): Commanding officer of the Special Operations Bureau during Major Crimes from Season 3, onward. During The Closer and the first two and a half seasons of Major Crimes, he was a Special Agent for the FBI and the liaison officer to the LAPD. Chief Howard served as the Acting Assistant Chief of Operations following Chief Taylor's murder ( to ). The Major Crimes Division * Mary McDonnell (Commander Sharon Raydor): Commanding officer of the Major Crimes Division until of Season 6 when she suffered a fatal heart failure. She was promoted from Captain to Commander in after being passed over at the time she assumed command of Major Crimes. * GW Bailey (Lieutenant Louie Provenza): Acting commanding officer of the Major Crimes Division from Season 6, onward. Provenza is the division's senior member and normally the second-in-command of the division. As the second-in-command, he is the immediate supervisor of the team in standard day-to-day operations. * Anthony Denison (Lieutenant Andy Flynn): Provenza's partner in the field. Flynn has been restricted to desk duty since of Season 5 because of health issues. In Season 6, he is allowed to resume field work in the presence of his commanding officer. * Michael Paul Chan (Lieutenant Michael Tao): The squad's forensics and technology expert; Tao was previously assigned to the Scientific Investigation Division. * Raymond Cruz (Detective Julio Sanchez): The squad's gang and weapons expert, experience gained from his days on the Gang Intelligence Unit. * Kearran Giovanni (Detective Amy Sykes): Transferred to the division from the Special Investigation Section, she is an expert on undercover operations. Sykes is a military veteran who served in Afghanistan. * Daniel DiTomasso (Detective Wes Nolan): Transferred to the division from the Special Investigation Section after spending nearly six years undercover in a white supremacist gang. (Season 5, onward). *Jessica Meraz (Detective Camila Paige): Transferred to the division from the Missing Persons Unit where she had become exceptional at finding teenagers. She became a favorite of Leo Mason during her time in the Criminal Intelligence Division. (Season 6, onward). * Phillip P. Keene (Civilian Surveillance Coordinator Buzz Watson): Buzz is the Scientific Investigation Division's civilian investigator assigned to the division. He is responsible for memorializing crime scenes, and managing technology in the field and in the squad's office. During Season 4, he qualified to be a Reserve Police Officer, and for Season 6, a Reserve Police Detective, allowing him to act as a detective when the division needs additional investigative personnel. The Los Angeles County Department of the Coroner * Jonathan Del Arco (Dr. Fernando Morales): A Los Angeles County Deputy Medical Examiner who coordinates with the team, conducting autopsies. Morales has a sharp medical mind and and equally sharp, sometimes sarcastic, wit. Morales is gay, and provides expertise on the gay community in Los Angeles. * Ransford Doherty (Investigator Kendall): Kendall is responsible for examining the body at the crime scene and taking initial measurements, as well as preparing the body for transportation to the Los Angeles County Coroner's office. The Los Angeles County District Attorney's Office * Kathe Mazur (Deputy District Attorney Andrea Hobbs): The DDA who works most frequently with Major Crimes, Hobbs is a team player. * Nadine Velazquez (Deputy District Attorney Emma Rios): An inexperienced DDA under Hobbs' supervision, she is charged with preparing the case against Phillip Stroh. After Stroh escaped custody in , she was not seen again until when she was murdered by Stroh following his return to Los Angeles (Season 2-Season 3). Recurring cast * Malcolm-Jamal Warner (Lieutenant Chuck Cooper): Officer-in-charge of the Special Investigation Section of the LAPD. * Brandon Barash (Detective Robert Oderno): Robert Oderno is a detective in the LAPD's Missing Persons Unit. * Rene Rosado (Gustavo Wallace): Gus Wallace is the older brother of murder victim Mariana Wallace. He is currently dating Rusty Beck. * Camryn Manheim (Deputy Chief Winnie Davis): Chief Davis is the LAPD's Deputy Director of Operations. * Ron Marasco (Judge Steven Grove): Steven Grove is a judge for the Superior Court of California. * Steve Tom (Judge Craig Richwood): Craig Richwood is a judge for the Superior Court of California. * Bill Brochtrup (Dr. Joe Bowman): Dr. Bowman is a psychologist who occasionally consults for the Los Angeles Police Department. Category:Major Crimes Category:Cast Category:Supporting Cast